Friendzone
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Lo odiaba y lo amaba, por ser tan idiota y "lindo", a su manera, pero si había algo que Aiacos en verdad tenía era dignidad...o eso era lo que pensaba…
**Friendzone**

 **Lo odiaba y lo amaba, por ser tan idiota y "lindo", a su manera, pero si había algo que Aiacos en verdad tenía era dignidad...o eso era lo que pensaba…**

Déjame en paz – Aiacos, se soltó de manera brusca de quien lo apresara –

Que te pasa?- su mirad ámbar buscaba una buena excusa para esa reacción -

Si tanto quieres a Piscis, porque no vas con él y me dejas en paz – le gruño en tanto se alejaba del juez principal –

Espera! - el noruego quiso detenerlo pero el menor, simplemente lo ignoro dejándolo confundido por su forma de actuar, y es que, que había pasado allí?–

***M***

Debo suponer que, se pelearon? – Radamanthys, muchas veces llegaba a ganarse el título de baboso, pero el peli negro violeta no tenía la intención de pelearse también con Rada –

Que quieres? - no era un Juez muy amable, además así se trataban desde siempre –

Nada, solo venia pasando cuando su pelea de pareja me llamo la atención – expreso el de Wyvern, en son de burla –

No estoy de humor – negó y desvió la Mirada –

Eso ya lo sé – el rubio tomo asiento junto al de Garuda –

Entonces? – inquiero con algo de enfado y cansado -

Es raro ver que se peleen, desde siempre están unidos como uña y mugre, pero lo que más me sorprende es el saber el porqué – expreso –

Ya y? – le miro con una expresión de me cansas –

Que, debe ser difícil para ti estar donde estás –el rubio se veía demasiado serio para el gusto de Aiacos que no entendía a que venía eso -

Mi lugar? - pregunto con curiosidad y enfado -

Si, la Friendzone - expreso como si de un sabio está dando a conocer un gran conocimiento -

La...que? - pregunto extrañado ahora si -

Mira es aquel sitio en el que estas - explico como si nada -

Dónde estoy? - el ceño fruncido del Garuda delataba su estado de confusión y enfado, al no ver intensiones del rubio por explicarle - - explícame de que hablas unicejo antes de que decida sacarte la información - le amenazó con el puño -

Que agresivo - negó el rubio con burla - bien, la Friendzone es...- y allí iba a explicar todo sobre el mundo desconocido de la zona de amigos o algo así...-

ya, y según tú, yo estoy en ese lugar - acertó a decir el de Nepal -

Si - afirmo el inglés -

mmm...- Aiacos se sumergió en sus pensamientos - y de donde sacaste eso? -cuestiono y desconcertado por el amplio saber del juez rubio sobre ese tema -

Kanon - suspiro recordando las burlas del griego -

La marina _ caballero? - sonrió con burla el juez del oriente -

Si, el muy condenado se mofo de mí y cierto asunto con Pandora -expreso como quien no quiere la cosa -

y tenía que ser - la mirada negro violeta de Garuda decía todo -

Oye no me mires así, que no tengo la culpa de que tengas problemas - se defendió el rubio -

No, pero tienes la culpa de existir... - suspiro con pesar - Rada hazme un favor, si? - pidió a lo que el rubio asintió un tanto dudoso - porque no vas y te tiras de un barranco sin armadura y vemos que pasa...- el rubio le miro mal por tremendo pedido y él pensaba que iba a ser algo diferente, pero vamos estaba hablando de Aiacos otro psicópata frustrado aunque era más centrado y sensato que Minos pero igual era un sicótico -

Y yo que te quiero ayudar - un indignado Radamanthys se puso de pie dispuesto a dejar al Garuda -

Que sensible - se burló - pero ya, enserio Rada, no creo estar en ese lugar. Al final yo solo me moleste con Grifo por ser un tarado, nada más - se encogió de hombros y trato de restarle importancia al asunto -

Y yo soy Batman - dijo de manera sarcástica Wyvern -

Bestia si eres...jajajaja - rio de buena manera el Oriental -

jajajaja - Rada se estaba cansando de su compañero - bien, me voy...- se puso en marcha - eso me saco por querer ser buen compañero - bufo antes de desaparecer por los caminos a Judecca -

y que se supone que siento... - suspiro con cierta melancolía Aiacos -

***M***

Aiacos, podemos hablar? - hace una semana que se habían peleado y desde ese día el mayo de los jueces se había cuestionado "que rayos había pasado?" y es que no entendía por qué su amigo Garuda se había enojado con él, si bien recordaba que no había hecho nada que lo ofendiera -

Estoy ocupado - fue la cortante respuesta del juez oriental -

Pero, puedes dejarlo para después - insistió -

Mira, Minos el que tú seas un flojo y le dejes todo al pobre de Lune, no significa que Rada y yo hagamos lo mismo. Existen jueces responsables que se ganan los fréjoles de manera justa- expreso sin mirarlo, pues seguía recibiendo almas a las cuales tenía que juzgar, que extrañamente desde que Aiacos sintió el cosmos de su compañero las pobres estaban siendo mandadas a las peores prisiones –

Oye, porque la agresión -se quejó el peli blanco con molestia - bien, Aiacos de Garuda, podemos hablar sí o no? - suspiro y llamo a toda su paciencia -

No - respondió con desinterés el menos y es que no tenía ganas de escuchar al juez principal y más porque se iba a buscarlo con ese tonito y que se creía? -

Bueno - sin importarle el alma que esperaba su juicio, Minos llevo a arrastras al nepalés con tosa la intensión de hablar quiera o no -

Minos suéltame! - ordeno el menor con los ojos a punto de expulsar fuego -

No, hasta que me escuches y me explique ciertas cosas - respondió sin detenerse, hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas comparticiones de la sala de juicios de Aiacos -

Bien, me sueltas? - exigió el nepalí -

No, hasta que esto se aclare - sentencio sin importarle la mueca de dolor de Aiacos y es que Minos se estaba pasando con la fuerza que lo aprisionaba y Aiacos ni siquiera había hecho el uso de su fuerza para liberarse -

Bien, pero que sea rápido – acepto al fin y libro su brazo, que mañana seguro tendría una "linda mano de Minos" –

Que fue lo que hice para que te molestaras? – pregunto sin rodeos –

Y todavía lo preguntas? – Aiacos no podía creer el cinismo de su amigo –

Sí, porque no sé…- respondió con fastidio por ser tratado como tonto –

Te es poco estar tras un caballero de Atena?, por Hades Minos si el señorita Pandora se entera te mata, y vaya que tienes suerte de que no se haya dado cuenta y eso que llevas esa opción por Piscis desde siglos atrás – reprendió y bufo al recordar – si no me equivoco desde que conociste a Attis de Piscis, pero todo empeoro con Albafica – negó –

Y eso, que tiene que ver con que te enojes? – volvió a cuestionar –

Nada, Minos, nada – suspiro y desvió la mirada buscando algo lo suficientemente interesante y así poder ignorar al pelmazo de pelo blanco –

Como nada?!, Aiacos no te entiendo?! – le obligo a mirarlo – se supone que eres mi amigo y debes decirme las cosas…-

Tienes razón soy tu amigo – sonrió Garuda, ocultando tras esa sonrisa el dolor que le causo el golpe de la verdad. Al final Radamanthys había tenido razón, para Mino el siempre seria su amigo – me enoje porque eres un despistado y por cubrirte la señorita Pandora me ha reprendido, si sigues así olvida mi ayuda para tu próxima escapada – concluyo –

Es todo? – pregunto cómo no creyéndose las palabras de su amigo, y es que no le parecían del todo sinceras, aunque si se había enterado del castigo que se llevó Aiacos, así…podía ser no? – bien, te prometo fijarme, todo bien ahora – pregunto en un intento de paz –

Si, ahora puedo regresar al trabajo o quieres que Pandora me castigue? – entrecerró los ojos y le miro con fingido fastidio –

Va – acepto el Grifo, dejando al peli negro violeta salir –

***M***

Y bien, estaba en lo cierto o no? – Aiacos deseo el poder del dios Thanatos y así poder deshacerse de Radamanthys –

Vale, ambos estamos en la Friendzone. Contento – ambos rieron ocultando la tristeza de esas palabras – vamos Rada, esto merece un par – expreso el de Nepal a lo que el inglés acepto. Después de todo aún se tenían uno al otro, para hacerse compañía en el bar y ahogar las penas-

 *****M*****

 **PV: soy tan cruel con Aiacos…**

 **Ikki: yo diría con todos…-**

 **PV: cuando eh sido mala contigo? –**

 **Ikki: pues…-**

 **PV: no me contestes…bueno chicas nos leemos en la próxima! –**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬ -**


End file.
